Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, la souris le cherche
by vtsub
Summary: en fait il s'agit d'une fanfic du manga "Le jeu du chat et de la souris", donc un yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ces personnages sont ceux du manga "Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris" de Setona Mizushiro-sensei!

Il s'agit d'un yaoi!

Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic, je l'ai écrite d'un coup, pardonnez mes erreurs!

Summary: La fanfic est la suite du manga comment j'aurais aimé que ca se déroule.

**Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, la souris le cherche!**

Trois jours…

Cela faisait trois jours que leurs corps s'entremêlaient, les tendres caresses d'Imagasé sur la chair ardente de son sempai, les longs baisers sans fins… Kyoichi ne s'était jamais sentis aussi aimé.

Trois jours auparavant, Imagase avait réussi à capturer le cœur ainsi que le corps de son bien-aimé dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis tant d'années.

Le bonheur de sentir Kyoichi frémir sous ses doigts, entendre les gémissements si intenses de son compagnon, Imagasé n'aurait su exprimer cette merveilleuse sensation, c'était comme si leur deux corps étaient fait pour n'en faire qu'un.

La passion de son amant rendait Kyoichi fou, fou d'émotion, fou d'envie, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait aux oreilles de l'ex-hétéro.

Les trois jours durant Kyoichi dont l'expérience était toute nouvelle pour lui, était resté cloitré au lit tandis que son nouvel amant lui préparait des petits plats légers que Kyoichi s'empressait de dévorer tellement l'exercice physique était intense pour le jeune homme.

Imagasé se régalait à observer son compagnon avaler chaque bouchée avec engouement et comme à chaque repas, il y avait des onigiri en dessert.

Au bout du deuxième repas du premier jour, Kyoichi avait compris que les onigiri étaient le signal.

Ainsi la première fois que Imagasé apporta le plateau-repas jusqu'au lit, alors que Kyoichi entamait le dessert, la première bouchée de la boulette de riz était à peine arrivée à l'entrée de la bouche de son amant, que déjà Imagasé se jetait sur Kyoichi, lui léchant les quelques miettes qui étaient encore sur ses lèvres humides.

-Att…

La bouchée d'onigiri dans sa bouche se mélangeait avec la langue agile du seme, Kyoichi se sentait flotter enveloppé par les nouvelles caresses de Imagasé.

Imagasé continuant son baiser fougueux, poussa vers un coin du lit, le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté il y a quelques minutes encore à son sempai.

Quand enfin Kyoichi pu reprendre sa respiration, il parvint à articuler:

-Attends, Imagasé! Tu n'as pas encore mangé!

-Ne t'inquiet pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en face de moi!

Sur ces mots, leurs bouches se réunirent à nouveau.

Mais bien que comblé de plaisir, Kyoichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'est pourquoi il détourna ses lèvres de celles de son belle amant pour croquer dans l'onigiri qu'il tenait encore en main. Un peu surpris la première fois, Imagasé contemplait la scène, lorsque Kyoichi plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui passa le bout d'onigiri tout en caressant tendrement la lèvre supérieure d'Imagasé avec sa langue.

Ce geste enflamma de plus belle le seme qui pris Kyoichi par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

La passion momentanément interrompu pendant le moment du repas reprenait son cours.

Et le plateau-repas tomba dans un fracas par terre.

Kyoichi parvint tant bien que mal à donner par bouche à bouche le reste de sa boulette de riz à son compagnon qui semblait plus affamé par son sempai que pour la nourriture.

Néanmoins il ne refusait guère ces petits bout d'onigiri qui avaient un petit goût si sucré, le goût qu'il aimait tant, le goût de son amant…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, la souris le cherche!**

Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux, surtout pour les hanches de l'ex-hétéro, qui avait un mal fou à se tenir droit.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre une journée de congé, sempai?

Assis au bord du lit avec juste un fin drap pour cacher ses parties intimes, le seme essaya d'attraper le bras de son sempai qui avait pris une douche éclaire et tentait maintenant tant bien que mal de s'habiller en toute vitesse.

- Non, je dois y aller. J'ai du travail qui m'attends, répliqua Kyouichi.

Lorsque Kyouichi était sur le point de faire le nœud de sa cravate, son regard croisa celui de son amant, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'uke s'aperçu du spectacle se trouvant devant ses yeux. En effet, les rayons du soleil matinal éclairaient la chambre d'une douce lumière étincelante rendant la silhouette d'Imagasé ensorcelante. Kouichi en eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Il détourna le regard, inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de travailler, sempai…, lanca Imagasé avec son petit sourire malicieux.

_Et à qui la faute?_, pensa Kyoichi rougissant en se remémorant leurs ébats des derniers jours.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires!, aboya-t-il en claquant la porte.

Imagasé, allongé sur le lit, contemplait le plafond. Le parfum qui émanait des draps, renvoya Imagasé quelques heures en arrière, lorsque leurs deux corps couchés sur le lit s'adonnaient à la passion. Il pouvait presque ressentir la présence de son bien-aimé à ses cotés.

Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé, le bonheur était à portée de main et dire qu'une semaine auparavant seulement, il était à l'agonie…

_Comme les choses changent._

Le flacon d'huile vide était encore par terre, huile qui fut bien utile, il faut l'avouer. Le seme saisit le flacon ainsi que le plateau-repas gisant par terre avec les restes de nourriture et les emmena à la cuisine.

Son conte de fée devenait réalité, il ne manquait plus qu'un « Ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais ».


End file.
